


Bored of it

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Things have to change after Feet of Clay.Aka, these two finally try to figure out the whole soulmate thing. Or at least they try to start it.Also Havelock needs a hug.





	Bored of it

Life is never easy, and finding your soulmate certainly isn’t much of a help. More so, if you find it and nothing happens. But what makes things utterly horrible, if the aforementioned soulmate almost dies. Twice. Right now from poisoning.

Commander Vimes pushed out the stub of his cigarette at the end of the table with much more force than it was strictly necessary. He knew that he should be calmer. The case was solved, Dorfl integrated into the Watch like any troll dwarf, or even someone like Angua. In the Watch it doesn’t matter what you are as long as your soul is a solid copper.

He didn’t even notice as his hand wandered above his heart. As he glanced down, he realised what happened and he gave out a huge breath, slapping his hand on the table. He murmured something under his nose, and then stormed out of his office. He even forgot to put on his helmet.  
"Captain, I am out of my office. Be back soon. " He barked the short sentence to Carrot, wo acknowledged it with a salute, but he didn’t have time for anything more. The Commander was already out on the street by that time.

 

The Patrician of Ankh Morpork was occupied with reading the daily news from around the Disc. He was almost completely back to his old self after the poisoning. Almost. He glanced down to his hand, witch slightly trembled. He watched his fingers with an expression that was almost bored, then he shut his eyes and sigh-ed slowly. Everything was going on as was usual on the Discworld, with total chaos, yet somehow still steerable. But now, he caught himself thinking about one or other massage more than it was necessary. He couldn’t concentrate enough. And his thoughts were returning to the same person over and over again.

"This again." Vetinari opened his eyes, and standing up from his table, he approached the window.

He knew it years ago that he found the person meant to him. He was still young then, an apprentice assassin. Even then that didn’t mean that much to him, the guild was everything, and then later, the city when he became a Patrician. After that, well, things became complicated.

You could _not_ control the city with a sentimental heart, and more importantly, nobody would be allowed to know that his soulmate is in the Watch. Both of them would have become a target. So, everything remained the same, at least until the arrival of the dragon. Then everything started to grow even more chaotic and complicated. The Watch started to grow, and the Commander became a respectable leader. But even then, they didn’t talk about anything else but professional things. And it was all right, at least he convinced himself that it was.

At least the memories were there to sooth him. When he sat alone in his office reading one of the million reports he remembered the small bickering with Vimes, where he was able to get on his nerves a little, he couldn’t help but smile.

The events of the last week stirred up the usual order of things. This accursed poisoning. Vetinari knew that there were many great people in the city, who would give almost everything to see him dead. In the past it was true about his soulmate as well, but he tried not to think back to those times. He couldn’t let himself from do that.

After his thigh injury he was recovering for a while, but the poisoning was an entirely different matter. When he woke in the bed, the first thing he felt was the tension and anger, but those feelings weren’t his own.

He didn’t know how this soulmate thing works exactly, but it was certain that if one of them felt an emotion particularly strong, the other felt it too, sometimes with almost the same intensity. That was the reason why the Patrician seemed particularly sombre when the Commander was mumbling in a drunken stupor, or grumbled while sobering, or huffed and puffed when entirely clear headed.

When Vetinari awoke lying in his bed and his gaze met Vimes's, then he immediately realizes the source of that tension. That time the Patrician allowed himself a weak smile. Be their relationship as strange as it is, they could at least always rely on each other. Vetinari, when he had the opportunity to do so without hurting Vimes ego, helped the Watch grow. The commander on his sided defended the Patrician, even if he did that between two complaints.

During the incident they didn’t talk much. Vimes visited him mainly during the times he was not conscious, but he could feel the Commanders blame on himself grew day by day.

 

Havelock read all the reports after the fact. The incident had a number of other victims aside from him, fatal ones. One of them was a child. That was the source of the rage, the commander felt himself useless because he was unable to stop it.  
  
In the end everything returned to normal. -Thought Vetinari and he could feel his heart wrench. He ran his gaze trough the city, and then he was roused from his thoughts by hard knocks on the door.

He waited for a moment before answering: "Yes?"

The door swung upon, and Vetinari raised one of his eyebrows as the Commander stormed towards him with great steppes.

"Commander, I don’t think y-"

The end of the sentence was drowned into a kiss. Vetinari leaned against the window in surprise. He had to grab his unannounced guests cloak. They remained there like that for minutes, and they only parted when Vimes was finally forced to take a breath. Havelock looked into his eyes, face burning and blushing, and for the first time, he didn’t have a snappy comeback.  His heart was beating fast, and he felt his legs shaking under him while he watched the shorter mans faced. He looked into his eyes, face burning red just like his, and he grumbled softly. He kept his arms under Vetinari-s, pushing against the glass, keeping the taller man trapped.

"Well," The Patrician cleared his throat and tried to collect his rational thoughts, instead of those that stemmed from his feelings which urged him to do various things. "…I too am very happy to see you, Commander."

Vimes snorted and slowly lowered his hands. "Sir."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was bored of it, sir."

"Pardon?"

"I was bored of it…" he repeated sighing in frustration. "That I was feeling that you were constantly down. Sir. "  
"Ah, and this was the way to change about it?" There was a small smile hiding in the corner of Vetinari's mouth.

"Well, now I am almost absolutely sure that you feel something else in the moment." Said Vimes trying to hide his embarrassed blushing face by rubbing it.

"Indeed."

They looked into each other's eyes and remained silent.

"And now?" Vetinari fixed his clothes.

Sam shrugged a little and turned his face away a little. "I don’t know."

Havelock measured the Commander with smiling eyes, who let him. The patrician finished his inspection by placing a kiss on the side of his face. "I understand. Thank you. I think it would be best if you would return to the watch house Commander."

"I don’t want to." Sam looked at him with stubborn, almost pouting eyes. "And I got bored of us doing this too. I feel what you feel. We are soulmates." He opened his hands before him. "Until now…" The commander stopped a little but then quickly regained his confidence. "Until now everything was bearable. But then you almost died. Almost…" He licked his lips. "Almost..." He shook his had and forced himself to say what he was afraid to admit to even himself. "I almost lost you." His voice became weak for a second, and he turned his face away again. He wanted to say more, much more, but his words failed him.

Vetinari looked at him in silence, but his heartbeat faster than ever. He never felt himself happier than right now. He hugged Samuel carefully, and a bit clumsy, and held him tight. The shorter man shuddered, but then slowly relaxed and buried his face into the Patrician's clothes.

"I am sorry Samuel."

"I am so sorry, Samuel" He hid his face into his sparse hair and smelled the bitter smell of cigars. "I am so sorry, I just…"

Vimes interrupted him once again. "Let's try it." He said, half whispering, but he was unwilling to show his face."

It took Vetinari a couple of second to realise what the men was talking about exactly. "You mean this soul-mate-thing Samuel?"

The answer for his question was just a small nod. This caused Havelock to smile even more. He wasn’t sure who's happiness he felt stronger now, but it didn’t really matter either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading, I hope you liked it! Don't even look at me, I really should had sleep but I couldn't.  
> Have a nice day~


End file.
